The Marauder Reunion
by WingDawn98
Summary: After a long time, the marauders are finally being reunited. Well, the good ones anyway. And there's a spot open. Who better to fill it than our beloved Fred Weasley?


**A/N: Here's a little one-shot I wrote about Remus', Tonks', and Fred's deaths.  
Disclaimer: Jk Rowling owns everything. I imagine if I asked her for the rights to Harry Potter, our conversation would go something like this:  
Me: Can I have the rights to Harry Potter?  
JK: No.  
Me: *controls my tears* Okay. **

* * *

A white light blinded him. He was lying face down. He could smell freshly-mown grass. Remus looked around, where was he?

A voice to his right said, 'Remus? Is that you? What happened? Where are we?'

He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked towards the source of the voice, which turned out to be his wife.

'I don't know,' he said.

He could vaguely remember someone shouting his name, fighting, and a jet of green light. Realisation flashed in his mind. He was dead. Wait, Tonks was here too. They both were dead?

Before he could voice his thoughts out loud, an all too familiar voice dramatically said, 'Our Moony, not knowing something? How can this be?'

His head snapped up so quick, he almost fell backwards.

'Padfoot!'

His fellow marauder smiled.

'Yeah, don't mind me. I'm just your friend who you haven't seen in what, seventeen years?' a voice behind Remus said.

'Prongs?'

His messy haired friend moved so that he was standing beside Sirius, and offered his hand.

Remus smiled and grasped it, hoisting himself up.

As soon as he was standing upright, both James and Sirius embraced him tightly.

'It's good to see you, mate,' James said.

'I can't believe it, I mean- both of you- here- you guys- it's good to see my best mates. ' Remus said, sputtering.

They let go, and a new voice behind him said, 'What am I? Chinese Chomping cabbage?'

Remus spun around quickly, 'Lily! Oh, it's good to see you!' He said, pulling her in for a hug.

'It's good to see you too, Remus,' she said.

'It's lovely to see you all too,' Tonks huffed, getting up from her position on the ground.

'Sorry, Dora. How's my itty-bitty cousin doing?' Sirius said, smirking.

'Call me Dora one more time and you'll see,' she said, smirking as well.

'We've never officially met, I'm Lily Potter,' Lily said, smiling kindly.

'Oh, Harry's mum! It's great to me-' Tonks stopped in the middle of her sentence, her face turning white.

Remus moved towards her, concerned.

Tonks looked at him with an expression of horror, 'Remus, Teddy!'

He paled too.  
But then he spoke, his voice calm and reassuring, 'Andromenda and Harry will take care of him. He'll know what we died for, and hopefully, one day he'll understand.'

Tonks nodded, her face still pale, but her horror-filled expression was gone.

James, in an effort to lighten the mood, said, 'We haven't met either, I'm James Charlus Potter, or as my wife sometimes likes to call me, Arrogant Idiotic Bloody Potter,' he flashed Tonks a smile and bowed.

It worked. Tonks let out a chuckle and said 'Pleased to meet you, I'm Tonks,' she said.

'Or Dora,' Sirius butt in.

Tonks glared at him.

She took a step towards him. Sirius took a step back. She took another step forward. Sirius ran for his life, crying, 'Save meeeee!'

Lily, James, and Remus burst out laughing.

'This looks like fun,' a new voice said.

The three of them turned around to look at the newcomer.

Lily smiled, 'You must be Fred Weasley, I'm Lily Potter.'

'Harry's mum? That means I'm dead. Bloody hell!' Fred exclaimed.

James looked at Remus, who looked at him, and they had a silent conversation.

Then James stepped forward, 'Hey, I'm James Potter, also known as Prongs.'

Needless to say, Fred was shocked.

'You- James Potter- Harry's Dad- Prongs?' he asked weakly.

James nodded in confirmation.

Fred looked at Remus, 'You too?'

Remus smiled.

"And Harry- he knew all this?"

James nodded and smiled. Fred felt faint.

James' smile grew into a smirk and he said, 'You know something, Fred? We have a spot open in the marauders. Would you care to join us?'

Fred felt ecstatic, "yes, yes!"

James rubbed his hands together, an expression of childish glee on his face, 'Fantastic! Now let's go prank Padfoot!'

'So soon? Don't you think we should give him some time to spend with Remus and Tonks before?'

'Oh dear misguided Lily,' James said, shaking his head, 'There is no thing such as "Too Soon For Pranks" in this universe.'

And so, an ecstatic Fred, a very-happy-mildly-worried-Remus, a still-shaking-her-head-Lily and an all-too-excited James headed towards where Tonks was still chasing Sirius.

At last, the marauders were complete.

While walking, Fred thought about how Harry had known all this time about the marauders and he couldn't help but mutter, "The little shit never told me this!"

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review! Come on people, just a word would do. Please? **


End file.
